An Ancient Legend
by AdventuresLegend
Summary: Are Fan fiction of Legend of Zelda. with a bunch of Nintendo Characters. All rights to Nintendo.
1. The Beginning of a Legend

(This Story is Based on Characters From the Nintendo Game The legend of Zelda. we do not own any rights of this Game and all power to Nintendo to make more Great Games.) Ps.. Thanks Nintendo for the ideas.

It started as a quiet morning in Skyloft. Jake woke up and Link was gone. it was about 630 am and he Noticed there was a note at the end of his Bed from Link. "Jake went to Breakfast was gonna wake you up but you looked really tired. Hope all is well. See you in a bit". I set the Note down. I wanted to Just begin to get dressed. I pulled the sheets off. I headed over to the Closet and grabbed my robe. "Huh"i looked and the Closet was open. Link had Forgotten to close it. His watch phone and wallet were missing out of there spots and His Clothes were gone. I went and grabbed my Uniform and Looked at my phone. There was a message from last night from an Unknown number. "Jake Its Dark Links Brother. Remind Link to Tell Zelda What he told me." I quickly added dark to my contacts. I headed to the Shower. got undressed and Headed into the shower. Turned it on and got sprayed in the face. The cold water made me shiver for a moment. Apparently shutting the shower off was a challenge. to certain people. I finished Bathing and hopped out to noticed a small crevice in the Wall. I walked over and discovered it had a book. I read the title and it said " Defense of the Dark arts" I opened it and looked at it and set it next to my clothes. I got dressed and grabbed my new book and headed back to the my bed room. I ran onto the bed and Grabbed my computer and wanted to find out more about my new book. I went to Google. I began looking The Screen it had a Picture of the Same book and the Description.

_The Defense of The dark arts book was Written by Sir Link Clackamas The fourth. This book has ways to defend your self and attack evil beings. it gives you the apposing edge against the evil dark magic._ I looked at the book and Noticed that the book had some Writing in it. It was a former student named Gannondorf Dragmire. I put the book down and looked at my Computer and Just wanted to know what the old Skyloft was like. I looked back onto my monitor and went to the internet again and Searched the school and wanted to know what my classes. I went ont to The student server and wrote them down. Link's as well.

Link had Walked into the Room to see jake on his Laptop. Link said "Hey look who finally decided to wake up". I smirked at his remark. "What are you doing back so soon?" I said with a small grin growing on my face. He looked at me and said " Wanted to make sure my Bro was waking up on time today. It was now 7 a.m. We had to leave for classes at 745 a.m. Dang time goes fast. I decided to put my computer on the Charger and decided to follow him back to the banquette hall. I was thinking about School last year and how it ended. I smiled at the thought and link looked at me like i was Crazy. We walked for about Five minutes And headed into the Banquet hall that was in the Middle of The school. It was a fairly small school only had about 500 students go to it. The banquet hall is right in the center. The apartments were the girls lived were about 5 minutes away from the school. Link and Myself Didn't Really know anyone Growing up. We were kinda the awkward duo from Hyrule. we came as a pair and Defended one another with Honor and respect. we didn't have to many friends. Other than Dark and Sheik. we had a small group. But it was a bond between all of us that made us brothers in a way. We meet Sheik and Dark down in the Banquet hall. "Jake! How was your summer" Sheik said as we pounded one another's Knuckles. "good." I said "I was waiting for school again i missed you and Dark since you were in Canada and I was in the USA. You guys got to come to Seattle for a break one of these days." He Chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Dark How was your summer. Good?" I said with slight anxiety. "Good dude. Just had to deal with link and his B.S. if you know what i mean." We all laughed link's Face turning red. "We should head to class". Link said. Groose must have noticed Link walk in because He began to approach are table. "Sup Nerds. You all belong on the other side of the room away from the popular kids." He looked at Link and Sheik as he said it. I look appalled at his statement and said " you know have you looked in the mirror lately you look Ridiculous. I mean Think about the Money your wasting before you die your hair red and By ridiculous clothes. If it was a normal person you would have stayed the same way." he turned red and walked away. "Thanks Jake" link said as he patted me on the back. I nodded. We all decided to head to are classes. Link and I had History together. Dark and Sheik were in Defense of The dark arts. We all broke off and Said "see ya later to one another Link and Myself headed to History. We noticed that 3 hours had passed since we met up with the boys and it was just about 10am. We all got comfy and headed to class...

Chapter Two Coming soon. Find out what happens On the flip side of things. Coming 11/6/13


	2. The first Day of School

I can't believe that I missed the alarm clock. I had stayed up half the night and I missed the volume button. i glared at the clock and only had a few minutes before Impa would be headed up the stairs. I ran to the shower Didn't Realize i had only been in there for five minutes. I ran through the house, to put my clothes on. I had three different outfits that I could wear. I thought a lot about it the day before. I had a lot of outfits that I could wear. I had three dresses that I could wear, two were a grass-green with white daisies all over. the third was a simple yellow dress. with a button on the front half. the dresses were my favorite, but I went with a brown pants with a sky blue top. I quickly did up my hair and started to think about my other friends and wondered if they were thinking about me. wondering if they made it to all of their first classes alright. I wanted to start calling them, but found out that they where not answering or that they were still asleep. the only one that answered was Impa. "Hello Catherine, be up there in a second hope your ready to go.

Impa arrived 5 min latter, we both walked the 5 min walk to are school. are school is a big gothic style castle. the castle itself was a two-story with half towers on the sides and had three towers on the eastern side. the castle was made out of bricks, and in the morning sun it looks like it was glowing. the fields that surrounded the castle, were a lush green color. and what was around the grounds was dark woods that no one went into because they thought that it was haunted. the drive of the castle was pebbles, so it made a crunching sound under are feet. the doors of the castle were made of solid wood, above the doors is a falcon symbol with a triangle as the head of the bird. in the middle of the triangle was a white rock that shone like fresh snow. it was a great contrast to the solid gold bird. this was the pride of the hole school, and was the symbol of the land. after walking through the doors, we came into the greeting hall. to the right was the eating hall. this was a long rectangle of a room with three long tables with seats for the students to eat. there were smaller tables agents the sides of the room covered with different foods for the students to choose from. and at the head of the room was a big table to teachers to sit at and have their meals. back in the first room, at the head of the room was paintings of different historical pictures. that showed different heroes, in battle or with people of the land. to the left of the main room, was two stair cases, one went up to the second floor to the class rooms or the towers. the second went to the dungeons that were remodeled to become classrooms for the older students.

Impa and I went up the first stare case and went up to history and plant science. at the top of the stares we said are goodbye's and I went to history class. the butterflies in my stomach were going like crazy. I opened the door as quietly as I could and luckily the door wasn't squeaky and went right to the open seat in the middle of the room. I got my notebook and pen out and ready to take notes on the class. and looked around the class room. the class room was mostly bear, with a big window on the left to look out over the grounds. there wasn't to many kids in the class room, but the other students that where there seemed just as nerves as I was. the big desk in the room was the teacher. how was talking about the class and what he expected from the class, and what we would be learning. I tried to pay attention to him but it was hard, because the room smelled of old books and chock. but I know that it was important for me to be able to learn as much as I could in this class, cause I had a feeling that it would be important for me to know. I was looking at the clock, and the door flew open and Zelda ran to the seat behind me. out of breath. "sorry I'm late, didn't know what time it was!" she gasped. the boys were just staring at her with mouths hanging open at the new out burst. _" to be honest I have a feeling, that they were just admiring her for how she looked, I mean come on!"_ I thought. Most of the rest of the day was good. had a few of the classes with the same people. we decided to head to dinner. The cafeteria so nothing to fancy. Zelda came and got me and Impa apparently was already there.

Chapter three comes soon... hope you guys are liking the Story line so far.

See ya soon with Chapter 3

Cathy and Jake.

Chapter 3 will be posted 11/8/13


	3. Chapter 3 :The Warning

Link had Just Walked to a table after having an interesting day. I Followed quickly behind for a little bit and then Noticed that Those girls from are class were sitting at a table right next to us. I Glared at link and he smiled in return. "You should go talk to her" He said. I smiled and turned a crimson color. i glared off into the distance and caught Zelda's eyes. She smiled at me and i waved. Link had now gotten out of his seat and walked over to me. He picked me up out of my chair. He shoved me towards them. Zelda started walking over. "Jake was it?" she asked. I nodded chocking on words. i glanced at my phone. "So is this your first year here?" she asked. "Nope i have been in the same class as link over there since we were little kids. She giggled and felt embraced by my remark. "So how long have y-" i was interrupted "Zelda come here for a second. It's really important." Impa said. "Come on Jake. I will be just a second why don't you come meet everyone since everyone is so into meeting you." I smiled and followed her in agreement. Link was watching me and notions me to follow i nodded back. I walked over and everyone said " A girl in a forest green skirt and green top looked at me and asked "whats Your name I'm Saria." "Jake" I said with confidence. Everyone said there names down the row of girls. Starting with Impa then Cathy then Saria and Ruto.

Sheik entered the cafeteria and walked over to link. "Who is Jake talking to?" he asked. "Some group of girls that have been eyeballing him all day." Link responded. "I came with a warning from the Society came to make sure you were ok." Sheik Said. Link looked appalled at what he had just said and took the note he handed him. It was for Jake. Link gulped silently. Sheik began walking away and cut Groose off in his tracks. He knocked him into some lockers in the Hallway. Collin and Stertch took off towards him. Groose began walking over to where Zelda was. Groose looked appalled at what Jake was doing. Link Bolted towards Groose to intercept him as he headed towards Zelda. Thump! Link Tackled Groose. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at Link and Groose. "What the Heck Kid?" Groose asked. "Stay away from that boy." Link responded angrily. "Out of respect that is my friend and he has no idea what kind of mess he is getting into by coming here. He is the one who will set things right down below. So i suggest you make amends with him and don't bother him about the girl. The society will be watching you boy if you so forth lay a finger on him. Someone will personally take the time to make sure you no longer are seen again." groose knotted his head in fear and then ran away. Link decided to get back to his dinner and wait for Jake to return.

"Thank god. I thought gross might rough you up a little bit since you were talking to me" Zelda Blurted out. I looked at her in curiosity but went back to talking to Saria. Cathy interrupted are conversation "Hey Jake is it? Do you have a girlfriend or are you single?" she said. "Single" i said smiling back. Zelda giggled to the question starting to turn a little red. "did i hear you call him gross earlier?" i asked while looking at the girls. Impa responded "Its just he always gets in the way and try's to protect Zelda even when its not needed. He just ruins any attempt to for us to have any more friends." I began getting upset. I said good by to the girls and returned to my table. "So how did it go?" Link asked. "Went Great. Learned all of there names and the ones i will be asking to the dance this year." I smiled as i said it. Link Laughed at me and then continued eating. We finished and i waved by to Zelda and everyone and headed back to the Apartment. Link followed close behind. we got out to the street and i looked at my phone. 10:35pm: "Its very late i thought we should be sleeping right now" I Said. Link smiled at me and looked at me and said "Hey that triangle thats on your hand. When did that show up?" "Yesterday morning when that Zelda girl showed up. He undid his glove and showed me his. "Mines of Courage. By the looks yours is of power and that Zelda girls is Wisdom."I Laughed thinking he was kidding but he just glared at me. "Oh your Serious?" i said. He smiled and said "Training for you is gonna be a pain. I looked at him curiously.

The girls made it safely home when Impa Looked at Zelda and Said "You know he is the one of power?Are you for sure?" zelda nodded her head in response. "He and Link will have a long Journey ahead of them. He is the rightful owner of the triforce of power. He and Link must be well protected in this time of need. Impa the time to act is now. While everyone is together. We need to close the door while all the Sages and The Demi gods are assembled. we must not lose this opportunity while it presents itself. Link and Jake are both needed. Make the Gerudos protect them." impa simply nodded her head in agreement. She suddenly waved her hands and. "Gerudos the gate is open. We must have two for the shadows the boys are in need of training. You must aid the Gods in this poor time of need." Suddenly two beings appeared. they Shot towards the window with in a second and disappeared into the Shadows. They have there protection. "You Zelda must prepare for some interesting tasks ahead." Impa said. She nodded in agreement.

Saria and Catherine were spending the Night at Catherine's house when Saria walked over to her. "You know the time for the Boys to move is now. We are the Sages of Life. They are the gods of Courage and Power. There isn't a better time to close the doors to the underworld." Saria said. Catherine smiled and said "They will make a move when they are prepared and ready. they don't have the strength they need for that kind of closure. they aren't courages enough to endure the blades that with hold them. When they are ready they will do what is right." Saria said " I know i just want it to be my life time when they do." Catherine smiled "We all do." Ruto entered the room and said "The water has been replaced with Poison. Lake Hylia is nothing but deadly now." catherine and Saria looked appalled to what she had said. "There time is now." they both said...

Find out more in Chapter 4 Comes out soon... 11/11/13


	4. Chapter 4: Studying

I couldn't believe what i was told from Saria about Jake and Link. My mind though was at peace about the subject. some how i knew this was comming long before i was told. Still I so wish that I could be some where else because i know what could happen to my dear friends. I know what needs to be done but I wasn't sure that I liked it. I know that Jake and Link where in a big part of what was about to go down. I was trying to get all the knowledge that I know about the underworld. I looked at as many books as I could get my hands on. taking notes about what ever I could. all the practical battle plans, history of the powers, quest journals of heroes, and more. putting them in color coroneted notebooks, for future reference. Zelda was helping out with finding books. "we should at least tell Link what is going on, he will take the news better then Jake will." Zelda said. "I don't think that is the best idea, they are not ready for that. with the blood ties that are in all of this, we need more time for them to learn more here at school." Impa replied. Zelda bowed her head in response. "and we only really know all of this stuff on suspicion. Who really knows what will happen? It doesn't say for sure that they will fight." Ruto said. this was a good point I thought. although I know that this was a fools hope. light and dark will never do more then fight. it is in there nature to.

later that night I lade in my bed thinking about what has happened today. I was wondering how the mortal world would survive all of this. I thought about all of the friends that I had made during summer break. I know that they would not really see what was going on cause of there brains could not process what was going on. this was the only good thing about all of this. the quest would be real, but what ever was going to happen, the mortals would not know. Jake Link Zelda and hopefully myself will be the only ones to know. I was terrified at the thought but it was well worth thinking that this could really be the moments that we all Love before the chaos.

the next morning I got up early and got ready for school. Zelda, Impa, and I walked to school. the crisp air felling good on my face. the morning sun bright and warm. the fantastic hint that fall was coming was in the air, I was sad that the summer was over, but excited to see where the new school year was going to do. the first class was a lot like the last. remembering dates, and people who did brave things and not sure if I could be able to remember them all. it made it even harder with Jake and Link in front of me. and their acting like that this was goof off time when really they needed to know what was going on. at one time Link tried to get me into a game of hang man, when the teacher was talking about some earth spirits went agents fire spirits. I just rolled my eyes and kept up with the note taking. Jake and Link chuckled and played with each other. There was some stupid comebacks they both laughed about. Zelda just roller her eyes at both of them. The teacher interrupted there Horsing around with "Link and Jake Knock it off." Jake glared at link and Link returned the favor. They both sat quietly throwing notes at one another for the rest of the class.

the rest of the day was more exciting. in plant science, we worked with a plant that could cure illness if you ate the leaves, but gave you horrible stomach pains if you ate the flowers. we took notes and learned how to tell it apart from other plants. and how to mix up an antidote for someone how has eaten the flower. the class was going good till Dark eat the flower on a dare. and had to be taken to the health room to get better. the rest of the day was uneventful, with the rest of the classes. "This may come in handy." Impa said. I nodded in agreement. "Those boys might be in for something extremley difficult they could use all the information we could give them."I replied.

that evening Impa and I were sitting on the couch comparing notes for the day and working on homework, and drinking tea before bed. "what do you think of the day?" Impa said. I sighed and looked up from the worksheet I was working on. "I think that today was good, the day went slow but got a lot done today." I replied. this seemed to be a mutual feeling and a half hour latter I said I was heading to bed and bid Impa goodnight and head up to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: The temple

"My Lord. The time is now. we have been watching them for months these kids could be to strong if you wait another day. The time to act is now." a figure walked towards the Wizard "We will do as were told and wait for the dark lords recovery before we begin are plan." He Snapped. "We are not in full strength without Him. We will fall and Parish without him. Control your rage Demise. You will have your chance at Revenge." They both smiled and Laughed evilly.  
-Link had woken up from the night mare he was shaking with fear. he got out of bed and checked his calendar. Months had flown by it was the day before the first break from the school year. He wanted to make sure that everything was in order. it sounded like Jake and Zelda were going to be spending time with him at Hyrule castle. "Jake Wake up." He shouted. I opened my eyes to the end of the Shout. "Wha-WHAT?!" i shouted. Link couldn't help but laugh at his success. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Link Looked at me and shook his head. it sounded like he wanted me to answer the door. "Jake... Its me Ruto can we have a second." I walked to the door and opened it in surprise. I walked out into the Hallway and looked around. Suddenly i was Tackled from behind. I was dragged by two girls what looked to be Impa and Ruto. Link followed close behind. "You knew this was going to happen and didn't give me any ideas of this. Some brother you are." Link looked shocked of those words. he was Silent. we headed out of the dorms with me being dragged. Link said finally "You will be taught of the powers you have." I looked shocked and said "WHAT?!... powers... I am so confused." "Zelda will explain everything." We arrived to the Temple a few seconds off of Campus looked to be a century old. some how i had memories of this place from long ago when i had never been there before. we entered through a giant door. and Zelda was standing there in a beautiful white and pink dress. "Jake... We need to talk about what lies ahead of us as a group and we also need to talk about you and I alone."everyone giggled to the remark. i slightly turned crimson. Catherine walked over to me and said "Jake i have found something you truly don't want to miss out on. You and Link are apart of something so big that you will be remembered as a hero. This is truly the path set out for you." I Looked shocked to what she had been saying and responded. "I am no hero i am just a normal kid. I am from Hyrule like most of us. How could i be so different." "As you think more and more about it. How could you know of this temple when we brought you to a place that no one has been in thousands of years." Zelda said. I nodded my head. "How did you know i was thinking that. " i said. "Jake i am Physic. I have the ability to read mines and so do you" She said. I knew i had been able to do so long before she said that. Link walked up and said "Show me your hand." I took my gloves off and showed him the golden triangle that had appeared what felt like a eternity ago. Link walked up to me and showed me his. so did Zelda. "No one else holds this gift that you possess. Their is a tale of the three hero's. That close the underworld and save it from the return of demise. "Now is the time we leave for break. Hyrule is home to all of us except Catherine who lives in Skyloft. we will awaken the Sages that link woke up so long ago. We will return to Defeat demise again" Zelda said. We were destined to meet all of us for one reason and one reason alone. Demise has awakened and Is very weak. We must stop him before he returns to full strength." I looked stunned as if i had no belief in what i had just heard. "Jake you are the third key to the door of time. You posses the final strike we could not achieve with just link and I we tried for months to figure out the combination. all three of us together is what we needed. Go stand at the Red platform." Zelda said. Link followed me to a blue one and Zelda a green. Link shouted, Zelda had placed her finger on a scanner and Warped the key hole. I Shot a ball of light at a target and Link Exclaimed "We did it finally Months of trying. The door wrenched open. We entered with Impa Shortly behind. Catherine had benefit of staying close to the door to make sure no one was following us. Impa stopped and said " You three must take this task alone from here. I am not blessed as you three are. I cannot move anywhere closer to the Blade's there is to much resistant energy from mortals of normal being." I continued with Link Short behind. Zelda caught up to me and said "This is it". another door opened and there was two blades sitting next to a bow on a pedestal. There was ancient texts on the wall. I whispered the remark and all the lanterns in the room began lighting. I ran up and Grabbed the blade with a a red handle Link did the same with a blue. "Zelda this is your bow" Link said with a smile. Zelda ran up and Grabbed the scripted bow. We progressed out of the temple and Everyone followed close behind. Link and i had the same sword with a different handle color and a different saying carved in the blade. We progressed out of the Temple and headed to the dorms. We packed all are things and headed to the Train station.

Hours went by as link Zelda and Myself were sharing an entire car of the train to are selves. "Zelda is this your Train or something? i said. "Nope its public transportation just when your royal you get the front half of the train to yourself." She responded. Link laughed at the Silly question. "Next stop Hyrule." The Lady on the Intercom said. "Thats are stop" Link said. Zelda smiled at me. I blushed a little bit. I always had a crush on Zelda and never really told her. I was afraid link had said something Because he is like best friends with her. We headed out of the train and headed down the hall way with a guard close at hand. Some people with Cameras spotted Zelda and started following her. They saw Link and Myself and began running towards us. Quickly two guards stopped them and we got in the Limo that was sitting in waiting for us. "Well were headed to the castle." I said. When we arrived we were give in a brief status update on the dinner that was planned for us with the king this evening there are suits in the boys rooms. There is a dress in Zelda's room and we are to be there no later than 6 pm. I smiled at the kind man who had said that. He headed the opposite direction. It was about 5:55 pm when we all were fully settled. Zelda had gone off and gotten ready to see her father before hand. Link and I were in are rooms changing. I turned my phone on and Zelda had texted me and said " you know we still haven't talked about us. We need to before we head back to school. We got down to dinner and i was in a suit same as Link. everything was the same except his tie was Green and mine was red. The dinner went very well the king introduced himself to us and we did the same. we Talked about some of are schooling and then we adjourned for the evening. We all headed back to are rooms for the evening. We called it a day and Shut are eyes and slept. I dreamed of Cathy and what the girls were doing. It all seemed to make sense. I wondered what the Sages truly were doing as we were in the temple and this is what i saw.


	6. Chapter 6 :The Long Wait

when Link, Zelda, and Jake walked through the doorway I got nerves. I know that I could trust Zelda's judgment but it didn't make it any easier for me. the fact that I couldn't go with them annoyed me. OK... I know the reason why. the faiths were not to directly interfere with the battle, but they don't give you a handbook on this or anything. I mean_ come on_! did the beings that created this ever think of it on are perspective? no, they clearly didn't! but at least I got some part to do and I wasn't alone in this predicament. the other girls were right at my side. I could see that it bothered the other girls too, but we all know that we can't do much about it. so we kept watch over the door way to make sure that know one would be able to get through. for me I was always wondering what lay beyond Skyloft, but know was not the time to go on a field trip. the idea that I would be missing out at seeing Zelda being all dolled up was something that I was soo missing out on. '_but I know that it was something that Jake wouldn't miss for the world, although seeing Link dressed up was something that I was big time missing.' _I thought with a sower look on my face. Impa looked over and smiled, like she could see what I was thinking. and my ears turned pink. and I became interested in the sleeves of my shirt that I was wearing. although afterwards I would totally drill her on what happened. l was determined that I would so have to keep this in the back on my mind for later. Saria Looked at me and said "How long will it be before they come out ?". I corresponded and said "As long as it takes i guess. I am not totally sure." I shrugged my shoulders as i finished my response.

as the day wore on Impa, Ruto, Saria, and I took turns taking watch. each of us on are break would get something to eat and drink. then the task of looking though the books and weapons that we had brought with us. my favorite was a hunting knife that I had gotten from a trader that came though my town. it was simple but always found its mark. the other girls had brought bows and swords. they were simple golden braided handles and silver blades. the bows were of the best wood that never broke but was supper light. we kept three quivers full of silver arrows with each of us at all times. and I always had my knife strapped to my side. the thought of using all of this was a unhappy thought for me but was necessary at the same time. All the girls had some form of Magical tranning as well. We just blame it on the school because thats what they were teaching. we needed info for how we were going to proceed with are quest. and Zelda's father was one of the best ways we could think of to get at least started. He was very hard to get a hold of since he was the king of hyrule. He was the one that would be able to show us the path to The light and to rid the world of evil the underworld possessed. As day turned to into night, we unrolled are blankets and made a small fire to cook are dinner and to keep worm in the chilly night air. "I hope they get back soon, sitting here sucks." Saria complained rubbing her sore feet. "this isn't a go for a few hours and come back kind of thing, they need to do a lot on their end and we need to protect this door way. they need us to be here, and if your going to complain mine as well go home." Impa replied. I could tell that we all were tired, and some sleep would help the matter. Ruto took first night watch while the rest of us got some sleep. as the night wore on we all took are turns, until morning light.

As day turned to into night, we unrolled are blankets and made a small fire to cook are dinner and to keep worm in the chilly night air. "I hope they get back soon, sitting here sucks." Saria complained rubbing her sour feet. "this isn't a go for a few hours and come back kind of thing, they need to do a lot on their end and we need to protect this door way. they need us to be here, and if your going to complain mine as well go home." Impa replied. I could tell that we all were tiered, and some sleep would help the matter. Ruto took first night watch while the rest of us got some sleep. as the night wore on we all took are turns, until morning light. finally they have approached us. Jake and Link holding Blades both of red and Blue handles and Zelda a Bow. "That was some Door way." Jake said. "The train leaves in 3 hours. We gotta go now." Zelda Replied. Link and Jake shrugged there Shoulders and Headed to there homes to gather there things. We dropped them off and said good by. Hope fully not for the last time.


	7. Chapter 7 : Holiday break

I awoke from my Nights rest Link looked at me . "Are you alright?" He asked. "I Just have a lot on my mind at the moment." I responded. I smiled after i said it. "Go to her." He said. "I know what your feelings are towards her and i have a feeling hers are becoming the same. You guys get along so well and i couldn't see her any happier with you." I looked stunned as if he knew what i was thinking about. I nodded and walked to the shower. i had all of my Clothes and Shampoo's. I was about to get to the shower when i saw Catherine in the Hallway. "Where's your sword?" She asked. I Looked at her strange and said "In my room. Im not gonna bring it to the shower with me thats just weird. I walked into the Shower room got undressed and hopped into the shower. What took like forever it seemed only took seconds i finished in two minutes flat. I walked out of the shower and got dressed and headed to the Cafeteria it was the first day of break and we were heading to The train station today. to go home. I started to freak a little bit because i was going to meet the king of a country. Link has been to the castle before so he doesn't really feel as nervous as i am. He still is a little shell shocked at how things went the first time he was there. "You ready to go?" link said. " I think so. I mean i don't really think i could be any less prepared." i said. "Alright lets go bro." Link said as he patted me on the shoulder. We walked out of are room with my luggage. We headed up to Zelda's room. Bang Bang Bang. Link knocked constantly. " Ruto Answered "Hey boys!" She shouted with excitement. Link hugged her and so did i. " You boys are looking pretty Flashy." Ruto said. "Ill see ya when you guys get back. Have a nice time in Hyrule." Ruto said as she left. Link and Myself waved as we closed the door. "So the girls are going to Catherine's house for Christmas." Zelda said. " i am amazed you didn't go with them. I mean putting up with two teenaged boys thats gotta suck." Link said. Zelda looked at him and Laughed. She looked back at me and said "You guys are legends everyone knows you and your crazy schemes as kids. you defeating an ancient evil at 12 years old. I don't think i will be around anyone else. I mean you guys have to have security be around you when you go anywhere off of campus.

We arrived at the Airport. "What?" Zelda asked. "I thought we were going to a train station." I said. She smiled at me and said "Jake Trains take for ever and its ridiculously hard to sneak royalty and celebs like you and link to a country if were in the publics eye. Besides flying is way faster and we can get there in less time." She said. I Smiled in agreement. we walked to the back of the airport where we were met by to giant guards and they took us to a private jet. "Zelda? Is that for us?" Link asked. She bobbed her head up and down. Link and I Started running to it. We were stopped by what looked like a Gerudo. "My Lady and guests welcome." "Sheik? Since when do you work for the royal family?" Link asked. " Link glad to see you again a live and well. i have been for a while. I must have forgot to tell you" Sheik responded "Now if you guys excuse me i will let Zelda on the Plane first because even in Hyrule it is proper to let the women do anything first." Sheik said as he took the princess by the hand and helped her up the Stairs. "Thanks Sheik" Zelda said. He bobbed his head and said " Alright guys your turn."

We got on the plane that slowly took off towards the kingdom of hyrule. We were going slow at first but then hit about 800 MPH. Zelda looked at me and smiled and said "Your entering what used to be my world. Before i was Zelda i was called Princess. Just get used to that now" Zelda said. Link laughed pitifully at the remark. "Oh and be prepared for there to be a lot of people on the other side wanting to meet the god Of power,courage." she also said. Link smiled and said "There we go thats the Zelda i know. it only took 4 hours to get to Hyrule from skyloft because of how fast the plane was. We finally were able to get out of the plane. When to guards came up to all three of us and said "We will take you to the front." We followed shortly behind with luggage and Back packs in hand and listened to everything we were told. We got out of the airport and there was a crowd of people with cameras and all sorts of things waiting for the return of the Princess and The hero' guards pulled there swords and headed towards the door. We followed close behind me and link pulling are blades as well. We had the two best blades and carved by the gods. we walked in a b Line following the guards. When the crowd of people held off by more guards looked and cheered. Link and I couldn't contain are selves we walked over and started signing shirts with are names on them. a couple of girls screamed and i walked over and took a picture with them. When Zelda walked over and Pulled us away from everyone. we got in the Limo and Headed to the Castle. a few minutes went by and then Link Broke the Silence "That was some home coming huh?" He looked at Zelda as he said it. We arrived at the castle moments later and were told of a ball that would be taking place on saturday because of the return of the princess. we got settled and then spent the rest of the day sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8: Holiday break Part 2

after Link, Jake and Zelda left for airport, I went back to my room to get ready to go back to my house. Ruto, Saria, Impa and I were going to spend the holidays at my house to celebrate and be together. Saria and Ruto were the most happy with this idea. "can we have a spa day tomorrow? it would soo be a good way to kick off the holidays. and I soo need to get a many-petty." Saria said as we got into the bus back to my place. the idea of getting a spa day was quite a good one. but I was also thinking of what we were going to be for the rest of the time that we were going to do. "we should have a couple of days to work out what we need to do for the underworld closing thing." Impa hastily replied. "aww, we already did soo much of that all ready, can't we just be happy about being how we are for once!" Ruto piped up. "yea, im sorry but I also have to agree with Saria and Ruto. we need a few days to be able to get are powers in full force." I said with a sigh. Impa shrugged her shoulders and regrettably. even she could agree that we needed to be at all powered up for the oncoming battle. as the bus got closer to town, we stated laughing and planning what we were going to do. when we got back to my place we all had stomach pains from laughing so much and were starving. so I made up some sandwiches and got some juice for lunch. after lunch we all decided to head over to the spa for the rest of the day.

when we eventually got back from the spa and had some dinner, I made sure that Saria, Ruto, and Impa had a place to sleep for the night. luckily for me I had a big spare room in my condo so they agreed to sleep in there. as I was picking up before heading off to bed, Impa came over to help out. Impa and I were in the kitchen and I was washing the dishes while Impa was drying them. as we finished up I was still hanging around the sink and Impa gave me a look of concern and said "you know the best thing to do is just tell him how you feel, if you keep it all in your going to make your self sick." I looked over and saw the look of understanding that I know was their. "I want to Impa, I just don't know how he is going to react. I can't get him out of my head, but when ever I am around him I can't think of any thing to say. its like im stuck in tare and im trying to get out with out a rope. its useless." I said in a soft voice. "you know are nerves, but I have known him for a long time and I know that you two would be great for each other. and it just takes 10 seconds of bravery to change your life for the better." Impa said in a motherly way. I sighed, not sure how the 10 seconds were going to happen but it sounded a lot better then nothing. "I just wish that I don't have to feel the lonely helplessness that I do when im around him. that I could just go up and tell him what I feel." I replied, while cleaning the counters. "you will in time, you just need to let your heart guide you, not your head. because if you don't you don't know what road you will be tossed to." Impa said before heading of to bed herself. I finished up what I was doing and went off to bed. knowing that I had a lot to think about.

the next few days were a bluer with fun. we went to the town and did some shopping and had some girl bonding time. which was something we all needed, and made the most of the time that we had off. although as the days passed bye we all fell into are own rotten and got some work done that had been piling up for all of us. and it seemed we were seeing less and less of each other, then all come back to my place to have dinner and to talk about are days. this was the most fun to me. to be able to get more in the know of what my friends liked to do and we made plans for the weekends to do different things to do that was a mix of them all. and they never ended in a dull moment when we were all together. a lot of laughter and good food and great stories.


	9. Chapter 9 : The last days of Break

Chapter Nine : The Dark Lord Rises.

"My Lord we have figured out what we need to keep you from death. " Henchman said.

Demise looked at him in pity. "Then do it what are you waiting for." Demise said. There was a pause and the Henchman began saying something in another language. Demise looked nervous as if he could understand what he was saying. With the wave of hand Demise felt a screeching pain in his chest. The wounds link had once given him were gone. He felt stronger than before. He stood up and a bolt of lighting game down. Ghirahim appeared. "Take the boy out this time. He is nothing with out that blade. "Sir They have both of them." The blades of Legend are in possession of Jake and Link. They are stronger then before. "Kill Jake. Before he knows how to use it." Ghirahim looked down to the ground. He began Laughing evilly. "As you wish." Demise smiled at him and Snapped his fingers Ghirahim disappeared. "The door is closing but we must not allow Those two idiots to do such a thing. They could ruin everything i had in mind."

I was shaking hands with every one of hyrule. I had met so many people i forgot almost everyones name. Other than my friends and the King of course. "Your Majesty Jake must have a word with you" a guard shouted. The king looked in return and waved his hand. The guards opened the door. " Demise has returned. I can feel him he is very much healthy and stronger again." "How do you know of such events? There is no way he could have lived throughout time. Even as a creature of Despair he was on his death bed." Link came running into the room and said " jake is right. I saw the turn of events in my sleep as a vision. The Dark lord has returned." "You to must not panic you are returning to skyloft for further training and preparation for this. You both are very knowledgeable when it comes to these situations. I have been told by your instructors of how well both of you have done in school. There should be know problems. Link you have defeated him. He is not as strong as he was before." The King said. "Yes some must agree to what your saying your majesty. I have done this before." Link said. "If you both will excuse me. i must return to my duties. I will keep you guarded with my Royal Servants. They will keep you safe for as long as they can." The king said. Link and I bowed and walked back out of the Gathering room. We headed upstairs. Zelda had already packed her things. They were being taken by a henchman. "I am going to get all my stuff together i will see you guys in a minute." i said. They both nodded and said " see you in a minute." i walked away. Link and Zelda started talking and link began asking about her thoughts of all of us and are friends. "Link i have something to tell you… I am fond of Jake i mean he is super cute and he is a really good friend. I think you understand the same feeling for Catherine." Zelda said. "Then why don't you tell him? He is a royal just like you. is he not. You are becoming an age Zelda that makes you crave love. Get after him. He likes you Zelda always has." Link said. Zelda Blushed at these words. Link hugged her as he did before. As a friend. the let go of one another and Zelda Yawned and said. " We need to leave where is Jake?" "Right here" I said. Zelda told link that we would be there in a minute. " Jake there is something i have to tell you. Before anything changes…." a moment passed and he could see Zelda turning red. "You like me don't you." I Said. She couldn't respond all she could do is nod her head up and down. I hugged her tighter and said "feeling is mutual." The rest of the Morning went by quickly. We arrived at the airport like before a jet was waiting for us in the back of the Place. "We ready to go?" The flight attended asked. "Couldn't be anymore ready/." I said. They grabbed are bags and we got on the plane Zelda going first. Link and I Still had are blades attached to are backs. we all sat down and moments later the plane took off. we headed through the air Link and I fell asleep and Zelda was on her computer the entire flight back. We arrived at Skyloft in three hours. "that was fast." I Said. "Better than the six hour flight time back." Link said. "The rock moves with the force of Gravity and makes it easier for all of us. it moved closer to Hyrule with the pull of the earth" The captain said. We got out of the plane and A Limo was there to take us back to School. "Really Zelda another limo? Were you expecting us to not question you after all of this and how nice your being to us." Link said. Zelda smiled and said "Im not paying for any of it. My dad is." Link and I smiled and walked into the Limo. Zelda close behind me and took my hand. My heart started racing. She could tell because my face became red.

We arrived back at the school and Saria and Catherine Greeted us and Welcome everyone home. Zelda and I were still holding hands. "So whats going on with you to?" Saria asked. Zelda blushed and couldn't find the words so i spoke up and said "Were together now." Everyone seemed to be Shocked by this. Link even cracked and smiled. Catherine began talking to Link. Me and Zelda headed off to the Market thats on Sundays. we bought fruits from Hyrule and California. We began snacking on those. We were having a good time enjoying each others company. " Oh shit. Groose is coming." "Hey Zelda whats up?" Groose asked. "Oh nothing groose" I cut in. Groose looked furious with me and Picked me up by my collar. His Friends colin and Stertch came over as soon as they saw me and Groose getting under one another's Skin. "Knock it off Groose" a voice yelled from across the way. groose turned and Looked at who it was. It was link with his Blade Drawn. Groose backed away and took off running up the Hill. "You alright Jake?" Link asked. "Thanks and Ya. Link threw me my Blade and Said "Never put that blade in your luggage again" He said. I looked at him and Nodded my head. As if i was agreeing with what he said. "Hey Jake. Thanks for standing up to him for me. He is really annoying and i don't like him. He is Practically obsessed with me." Zelda said. I smiled and said " no problem". Link walked away and Went back to the apartment. Zelda and i said good night and i headed home. I arrived and link asked " you to are together aren't you. I nodded my head and Went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 :When training begins

When the limo pulled up I was nervous. I was happy to see my friends, but not sure what has happened since the last time we were together. I looked over at Saria and she gave me an encouraging nod. Witch made me feel a lot better. The limo pulled up and Zelda, Jake, and Link came out and I was supper happy. Saria ran over and said hello to Jake and Zelda. I waved to them and gave then all a big smile, and then I saw that Jake and Zelda were holding hands and I couldn't be happier. I know how much they liked each other. I could feel my ears turning red as I saw them. I went over to Zelda and gave her a big hug. then I saw Link come over and I could feel like a kitten in my stomach begging for a toy. I felt my face go scarlet, and I felt like a fool. "would you like to hang out today? I just feel like a chill day with all that has been going on." Link said with a nerves voice. "yea I would like that, there is a pool at the hotel if you want to hang out there." I said with a smile. Link looked over to Jake and said "Hey, im going to hang by the pool, you two hang out where you want to, I think there is a market down the street if you want to hang out there." Link said, "Cool, yea meet up with you guys later." Jake said and went down the road with Zelda. Link and I made are way over to the pool at the hotel that we were staying at. Link went up to the hotel room to take a quick shower, while I waited by the pool. Saria decided she was going to the coffee shop near by to get some coffee. After a few minutes Link finally came down and sat down on a pool chair next to me and lade down on his chair.

I felt like for once I could just relax and I would be happy. I looked over and was relieved that Link was still laying next to me, that this wasn't a dream. Link happened to look over to and said "Im sorry I haven't said anything to you. I was scared that something would happen to you and I couldn't do anything about it. but you are a lot stronger then I thought and I hope that we could get to know each other better." I could feel my face go bright red, I didn't know what I could say but managed to say "well, I hope that we could manage to get to know each other two." at my response he made a fist and shot it in the air like he just won some really hard game. I laughed and went back to the relaxing. just being around him seemed to open up some kind of force in me, like we had more to are fates then we knew, and this worried me but I pushed it to the back of my mind and just thought about the time that I was having. and after a few hours at the pool we went over to meat up with everyone else and have dinner.

after a few days at the hotel, we all made it back to the school to get into the into the next year. we all were excited to get into the normal swing of school. I was happy most of all to be able to train for anything that we could possibly come into. Defense agents the dark arts was the most interesting to me and I know that it was the one class that I needed to know the most. Impa and I were the main people in are group of friends that were taking the most notes on everything. I felt like with everything that was going on, it was the safest thing to do. as the first month went by not much happened, but as the next month rolled by things began to change. the first thing that I saw that that Dark was always snooping around and not being how he was usually like, I went to Link and told him what I have been seeing. "this can't be good, Jake and I will look into it more, I fear that this is more then what it looks like. he can't find are swords, if he finds them it could speed up what we are trying to fend off." Link said in a concerned voice. I was worried but I know that I could trust his judgment and that this was nothing that we couldn't fix. and at that moment Jake came running over, he was panting from running so far. "I think someone just tried to brake into are rooms. the swords are safe but they know where they are!" he said in between gasping for breath. I could see the look of shock on Links face, and I know that this was about to get Even worse. Link and I Looked at one another and said at the same reassuring moment "He wouldn't do that. Would he?".


End file.
